


Another Friday Night

by LeafyGreens



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyGreens/pseuds/LeafyGreens
Summary: Another oldie that I won’t be revisiting





	Another Friday Night

It's just another bland Friday night for Arthur. 

Alone in a bar nursing his fifth gin and tonic, wondering why he even bothers with these blind dates. Seven. Seven times he's been stood up. He's starting to think that maybe he's destined to nameless hook ups in the bathroom stalls and the odd glory hole. He'll spend his money on drinks and condoms instead of a relationship. Right when Arthur is about to toss back the last of his drink and leave, a smug looking dude appears next to him. His hair slicked back, muscled like a gym jock, sturdy. 

The guy orders a strawberry daiquiri and a gin and tonic. When his drinks arrive, he leaves the gin and tonic with Arthur before winking at him and walking away. 

Arthur follows the guy with his eyes and sees him settle into a booth way in the back. He turns back to the drink and notices a napkin under the drink that reads, "join me :)"

Looking over his shoulder, Arthur meets his eyes. He's staring at Arthur with a mischievous grin, draped over the booth, pretty much like he owns it. Arthur is slightly pissed off by this rando's assumption that he'd even want to take the drink in the first place, let alone flirt with him in a back booth of a shitty bar. 

And yet still- that smug fucking twinkle in his eyes. The way he carried himself. Arthur licks his lips before picking up his drink to walk all the way to the back of the bar. It's dark but Arthur holds his eyes. Drink in hand, feeling in control- he trips. On what? He didn't pick his foot up high enough, is what happened.

Essentially, he tripped on nothing. Wonderful. Great. Amazing. Arthur couldn't be more happy that there weren't that many people in the bar, and the ones that did see were too drunk to remember in the morning. Except for the bartender. Except for the guy he was on his way too. Wonderful. Great. Amazing. He gets up, picks his glass off the floor and looks around for napkins. None. Except for the ones being held out to him by a red-faced, giggling cutie pie right before him. Now he's red in the face. 

He mopped up as much as he could, but distractedly, seeing as this seemingly tough, suave, macho man could not stop giggling at him. He was to the point of tears, one hand on his mouth and the other clutching his stomach. 

Once they were back at the booth, Arthur sank into his seat, a bit apathetic, a bit amused, by this whole situation. He hands Mr. Giggles his hankie to wipe away his tears and takes the strawberry daiquiri. They sit in silence, except for the occasional giggle and Arthur's sipping. 

"So, Mr. Giggles, why'd you buy me that drink?" Arthur starts, genuinely curious.


End file.
